Lui même
by SOM-house
Summary: "Pourquoi se sentait il si bien ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aime ça ? Aime être dans ses bras et aime le sentir contre lui ?" -SiHae-


Auteur : Bereñia

Pairing : SiHae

Rating : M

Pourquoi se sentait il si bien ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aime ça ? Aime être dans ses bras et aime le sentir contre lui ?

Allongé sur le toit de l'immeuble, DongHae réfléchissait. Il regardait les étoiles, plongeant ses iris dans cette immensité qui s'étendait devant lui. Il aurait aimé pouvoir toucher la lune, juste la frôler de ses doigts. Mais il avait beau tendre le bras devant lui, seul le vide remplissait ses mains. Il repensait à ses projets d'avenir, celui d'avoir des enfants, de se marier avec la personne qu'il aimait, la chérir du plus profond de son être puis mourir avec elle après avoir vu le temps défiler. Des projets simples où la vie sur scène n'était que secondaire.  
>Mais sur ce toit, ces projets apparaissaient comme cette lune, inatteignables. DongHae le savait, la vie dont il avait rêvé n'était justement qu'un doux rêve, forgé par son esprit afin de ne pas voir la réalité en face.<br>Il se reprenait en plein fouet tout les doutes qui l'avaient secoué durant son adolescence. L'impression d'être anormal lui tiraillait le ventre mais au fond il savait, il savait qu'il devrait faire avec et qu'il ne pourrait en être autrement. Avoir été dans ses bras, dans ses bras à lui, avait été la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il avait à ce jour connu. Mais avec lui, avec ses bras puissants autours de ses épaules, il devait dire adieu à ses propres défenses. Dire adieu à ce qui l'avait protégé durant tout ce temps et qui l'avait fait tenir le coup pour se mettre à nu.  
>DongHae ferma les yeux, sa réflexion ne l'emmenait que toujours à la même conclusion. Conclusion qu'il ne voulait pas admettre. Tout lui montrait que ses rêves de famille n'avait jamais été une véritable envie. Maintenant, qu'elles qu'en seraient les conséquences, il savait qu'il ferait tout pour être avec lui. Pas de « elle », pas d'enfant en vue dans la vie qui se traçait devant lui. Juste la culpabilité d'être comme il était et de ne pas pouvoir ni même vouloir être autrement. Il finirait par se faire une raison, tôt ou tard il pourra enfin se dire à voix haute que ses choix n'avaient été forgés que par les conventions et non par sa volonté propre. Mais cela prendrait du temps, bien trop de temps...<br>Rouvrant les yeux pour admirer une dernière fois les étoiles et le ciel de nuit, DongHae se mit à sourire. Sourit de sa propre bêtise. Il avait ouvert les yeux, jamais il ne frôlerait la lune, ni ne correspondrait à ce que la société voulait de lui mais... peut-être que dans ses bras il pourrait devenir lui-même...  
>Le sentiment de vouloir être soi lui laissait un goût âpre dans la gorge, mais peut-être était-ce le prix à payer lorsqu'on était tel que lui... Et c'était un prix qu'il était prêt à payer si c'était la condition pour l'avoir une fois de plus près de lui.<p>

DongHae se leva et redescendit du toit afin de retrouver l'appartement qu'il partageait en ce moment avec tous les membres de son groupe. Il arriva dans le salon, l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme qu'il avait accepté d'aimer, se trouvait devant lui. Il se dirigea vers cette personne qui l'attirait inlassablement, pour alors se pencher vers elle et déposer sur ses lèvres un chaste baiser. Un baiser si rapide, presque imperceptible mais qui voulait dire tellement. Un baiser réalisé dans un cadre non privé qui démontrait et prouvait son tout nouvel engagement. Puis il sourit de cette nouvelle victoire qui lui procurait autant l'envie de rigoler et d'exprimer sa joie que celle de vomir. Mais cette sensation de dégout finirait bien par disparaître... il deviendrait bien à un moment ou un autre assez fou pour oublier qu'il était la source du problème...

Il repartit sans attendre une quelconque réaction, il savait de toute façon que lui, SiWon n'attendait que ça de sa part. SiWon... il mettait enfin un nom sur cette personne qu'il évoquait devant les étoiles... Il était sur la bonne voie, la voie d'une folie douce et sans douleur... Il s'allongea sur son lit, son lit... à lui, à SiWon. Celui-ci le rejoindrait bientôt, l'embrasserait fougueusement, le remercierait d'avoir enfin montré à tous qu'ils étaient ensembles, puis ils le feraient... une fois... deux fois... peut-être trois.  
>Comme DongHae l'avait prédis, SiWon rentra dans la chambre, un sourire doux sur les lèvres. Pouvait-on réellement croire que cette montagne de muscles était ce qu'il y avait de plus doux et de plus tendre ? Il lui caressa les cheveux et l'embrassa. DongHae se laissait faire, pourquoi opposer une résistance ? Il avait déjà cédé tellement de fois devant cet amour et puis, qu'y avait-il de mieux que de se sentir en osmose total avec la personne de son cœur pour avoir une chance d'être pleinement soi-même ?<br>Comme à chaque fois que SiWon descendait pour embrasser son cou, sa clavicule, sa nuque... DongHae retenait des hauts le cœur. Pas des hauts le cœur de dégout envers SiWon, tout aurait été si simple si ça avait été le cas, mais cette sensation de plaisir qui montait en lui, il la supportait très mal au début. Mais au fur et à mesure que SiWon embrassait chaque parcelle de son corps, à chaque vêtement enlevé, le plaisir prenant un peu plus de place dans son cerveau et faisait disparaître toute forme de conscience.  
>Etre nu contre son corps faisait de lui un être totalement fragile et manipulable, il n'était plus traversé que de sensations primaires qui elles seules le libéraient des doutes et des incertitudes. SiWon le connaissait par cœur, il savait où appuyer, où lécher, où mordre, où caresser pour lui faire perdre totalement pied. Et chaque fois qu'ils le pouvaient, ils reproduisaient la même danse, si semblable et pourtant incomparable à la précédente, sans pour autant l'assumer réellement jusque là.<br>Mais pour l'instant aucun d'entre eux n'était nu, et son envie de vomir n'avait pas encore disparue. Il repensa aux étoiles, à cette lune si lointaine qui le narguait encore et encore. Il allait devenir lui-même ce soir, comme toute les fois où ils s'abandonnaient dans le plaisir, et encore plus cette nuit là que toutes les autres, il allait enfin pouvoir n'être que lui et personne d'autre.

«Je t'aime DongHae... »

SiWon avait arrêté ses gestes pour lui dire ces mots. Mots qu'il n'avait jamais dit, attendant surement qu'ils le montrent aux autres pour être certain de leur engagement l'un envers l'autre. Mais cela n'intéressait pas DongHae. Il aimait SiWon de toutes ses forces mais jamais il n'avait demandé à ce qu'on l'aime lui... Il voulait juste être lui-même... être lui-même une première fois, une dernière fois... et l'être à jamais... Il était avec SiWon à ce moment, mais SiWon pourrait et même devrait être avec une autre, SiWon pouvait frôler la lune s'il le voulait... Il pouvait même la saisir de ses mains...

« Prends-moi. »

Il voulait juste être lui-même... Juste faire en sorte que sa volonté propre se réalise et c'était le seul moyen... Le seul moyen qu'il avait pour enlever ce goût amer qui remontait le long de sa gorge, le seul moyen pour se sentir complet.

SiWon happa ses lèvres et recommença à caresser son torse. Retraçant les lignes de ses abdominaux d'une lenteur extrême, il faisait petit à petit augmenter le plaisir que DongHae ressentait et celui-ci gagnait de plus en plus de terrain sur ses autres sentiments. Il tenait totalement les rênes de ce qu'il se passait, DongHae se laissant totalement faire, ne faisant qu'émettre des gémissements plus ou moins rauques dont il ne se souciait même plus.  
>SiWon passa les deux mains sous le tee-shirt de son amant pour le lui enlever. Il alla ensuit avec sa langue tracer une nouvelle fois les lignes que ses doigts avaient parcourues quelque minute auparavant. SiWon fit s'allonger DongHae sur le lit et se positionna au dessus de lui afin de recommencer sa descente.<br>S'attardant à former des arabesques autour du nombril de DongHae il entreprit de lui enlever ses derniers vêtements. Une fois l'homme sous lui totalement nu il fit de même avec ses propres habits. Il plongea son regard dans celui de DongHae, celui-ci ne reflétait plus que la luxure et l'érotisme le plus total. Rien d'autre que le désir n'était visible dans ses pupilles.  
>Leur deux corps, collés l'un à l'autre semblait en parfait harmonie, chacun montrant à l'autre tout l'effet qu'ils se procuraient dans un silence beaucoup plus révélateur que n'importe quel dialogue enflammé.<br>Quelques caresses, baisers et regards embrasés plus tard SiWon entreprit de retourner DongHae sur le ventre. Ils avaient l'habitude de faire comme ça, ils n'avaient jamais changé, c'était SiWon qui décidait et DongHae se laissait embarquer. Mais... il fallait qu'il soit lui-même... n'est ce pas ? Il avait le droit de demander de le voir ? Le droit de demander à voir cette personne qui le faisait être lui-même au moment où c'était le cas ? Au moins cette dernière fois...

« Je... je veux te voir.. »

SiWon acquiesça et laissa DongHae tel qu'il était, mais lui se leva. DongHae ressentit cette absence de quelque seconde. Absence similaire à toutes les autres, absence nécessaire mais qui lui rappelait seulement la réalité cruelle de la vie. Sans ce moment où SiWon allait chercher ce qui faisait en sorte qu'il est le moins mal possible, il ne supporterait surement pas la douleur. La douleur... la douleur ce n'était pas normal, pas normal lorsqu'il y avait une union entre deux êtres. Cette douleur ne faisait que lui confirmer ce qu'il ne savait que trop bien. Mais lui maintenant, il acceptait cette douleur, après tout comment se sentir vivant sans elle ?  
>Si elle n'était pas là, il ne pourrait jamais être lui-même. Enfin il la sentit. DongHae n'aimait pas la douleur d'habitude, il la fuyait le plus possible, mais celle-ci, celle produite par les doigts habiles de SiWon, il l'accueillait à bras ouverts puisque malgré le fait qu'elle lui montre tout son malheur, elle lui procurait énormément de plaisir.<br>SiWon continuait à tout faire pour que DongHae se détende le plus possible, faisant avec sa bouche de long et lascif vas et vient sur une partie de son corps qui avait besoin de son attention, pour que sa préparation ne passe qu'au plan secondaire dans son esprit.

« Viens... viens... maintenant... »

Que pouvait faire SiWon à part s'exécuter? DongHae avait bien senti sa réticence mais c'était son choix, il le voulait et il le voulait maintenant. SiWon se plaça entre ses cuisses, DongHae avait maintenant les jambes enroulées autour de SiWon, lorsqu'enfin il le sentit commencer à venir en lui il agrippa son cou et l'embrassa. Puis il le lâcha, SiWon était en lui, il avait mal, il se sentait bien, il était presque lui-même, il voulait que la douleur s'arrête, il pouvait le voir, il pouvait le voir, il pouvait le voir...  
>Il s'habituait petit à petit, peut-être trop rapidement et trop lentement à son goût, il ne savait plus vraiment. Il ne pensait plus qu'à leur union et à la vision qu'il avait, il s'était offert, encore une fois, à l'homme qu'il aimait mais il pouvait le voir... Il voyait qu'il lui procurait du plaisir et que SiWon était autant que lui au bord de la jouissance. Le plaisir qu'il ressentait à cause des vas et vient qu'avait commencé à faire SiWon lui fit oublier les tourments qui allaient s'insinuer dans son esprit. Il n'allait plus penser au fait que SiWon serait plus comblé avec une femme, qu'avec elle cet acte aurait une véritable signification, un véritable but, du moins il n'y penserait pas tant qu'ils n'auraient pas terminé.<br>Les mouvements se firent de plus en plus rapides, mais toujours en douceur. Cette douceur légendaire de SiWon que DongHae avait appris à aimer ou plutôt dont il était tombé directement sous le charme.  
>Et ce furent ensemble, les yeux dans les yeux, qu'ils se libérèrent. L'instant crucial où DongHae atteignit l'extase, le moment où seul il se sentit lui dans son entière totalité, la seule et unique seconde véritable de sa vie.<br>Puis c'était finit... Mais il avait été lui-même, vraiment. Ce n'était pas qu'une illusion. Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire maintenant, ils n'auraient pas besoin de recommencer.  
>Il sourit de la manière la plus sincère qu'il soit à SiWon lui transmettant le plus d'amour possible. L'embrassa une dernière fois avant de se libérer du poids de son corps.<p>

«Je t'aime SiWon. »

Puis il se leva, récupéra ses habits disséminés sur le sol. Arrivé à la porte, habillé et les cheveux à peu près remit en ordre, il se retourna en direction de SiWon et lui sourit une nouvelle fois.

« Je vais prendre une douche et j'irais me coucher dans mon lit. On se voit demain. »

Et il était sortit pour de bon. Il traversa le couloir, rejoignit l'entrée, sortit de l'appartement puis appuya sur le bouton d'ascenseur. Arrivé sur le toit, il contempla une dernière fois la lune puis se dirigea au bord de l'immeuble. En parfait équilibre sur le rebord il regardait vers le bas. Cela allait-il faire mal ? Allait-il voir sa vie défilé devant ses yeux ? Il n'en avait pas trop envie... ou bien alors juste les dernières heures de sa vie.

« DongHae ! Ne fait pas ça merde !  
>- Hyukkie ? Fit DongHae, incrédule devant la vision de son meilleur ami essoufflé d'avoir monté les escaliers à pied et d'avoir ensuite crié.<br>- Putain DongHae ! Tu ne peux pas faire ça ! Tu l'aimes ! Il t'aime ! Où est le problème ?  
>- J'ai enfin été moi, je ne peux plus lui faire supporter ça ! Il doit décrocher la lune ! Cria DongHae dont les pensées s'embrouillaient.<br>- Mais il a besoin de toi lui aussi ! Si tu ne restes pas pour toi-même reste au moins pour lui ! Hurla EunHyuk qui ne savait plus comment le convaincre.  
>- Si je reste je serais un poids ! Et puis à quoi ça sert ! Avec moi il ne pourra jamais être lui-même ! Et je ne pourrais jamais plus être moi-même non plus ! La société n'accepte pas que l'on soit ensemble ! La nature n'accepte pas que l'on soit ensemble ! On ne peut pas être ensemble !<br>- Tu as tort DongHae ! Tu peux vivre avec lui ! Tu peux être toi-même avec lui ! Tu peux être toi-même devant nous ! N'est ce pas suffisant ? On t'accepte ! On l'accepte lui ! On vous accepte tout les deux ! DongHae ! S'il te plait !  
>- Je comprends Hyukkie, je n'aurais pas pu espérer meilleurs amis, meilleur amour. Merci pour tout.<br>- DONGHAAAEEE ! »


End file.
